


Friends Don't

by LaSirenitaRoja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaSirenitaRoja/pseuds/LaSirenitaRoja





	Friends Don't

*

Scorpius Malfoy caminaba con la mirada en el suelo y libros en sus brazos, había pasado toda la tarde en la biblioteca y eso era normal, pero había estado demasiado distraído y se sentía extrañamente débil. Pero entonces antes de llegar a las mazmorras donde se encontraban los dormitorios de Slytherin decidió ir al comedor a cenar algo, aunque en realidad solo quería evitar aquel lugar a toda costa.

El quinto año había iniciado hace casi cinco meses, y a pesar de que pensó que las cosas estarían más tranquilas, ya que no había ningún giratiempo, no había mundos donde Voldemort reinara, tampoco se sentía a gusto actualmente con el mundo que vivía. Pero tal vez era su culpa, ¿lo era?

Albus Potter le había abrazado cuando se encontraron en la estación al comenzar el año, se había quejado porque su voz se escuchaba rara y porque Scorpius había crecido un poco más que él, durante el viaje se contaron las vacaciones del otro, y entonces las clases comenzaron normal. Rose se les unía regularmente, James les molestaba de vez en cuando y Lily les pedía ayuda con sus materias algunas veces, sobre todo al amigo de su hermano porque este tampoco sabía nada.

Entonces si todo era así de tranquilo, ¿que salió mal?, Malfoy no quería que nada cambiara, él no quería pero no pudo evitarlo, pero ahora que lo había pensado ya lo sabía bien, ellos no eran amigos, en absoluto. Porque los amigos duermen en diferentes camas, y al principio pensó que tal vez Albus estaba traumado por todos los sucesos que pasaron, y hasta él lo estaba un poco en algún punto, recordando aquel mundo donde no existía Potter a su lado fue duro y horrible. Tenebroso. Así que dormir juntos no tenía que ser nada de otro mundo, eso pensó.

Pero los amigos no se trataban como ellos lo hacían.

No se besaban, como Albus le besó y Scorpius besaba a Albus después, cada noche, detrás de las cortinas de la cama, cuando estaba seguro de que nadie estaría despierto.

Al llegar a Hogwarts a pesar de lo que habían acordado. "Nada de abrazos". Malfoy sentía la necesidad de acercarse, de sentir a Potter. Por lo que cuando el otro no le negó tomarse de la mano de bajo de la mesa del comedor o abrazarse junto al fuego en la sala común de las serpientes. No debía pero aprovechaba al máximo ese permiso, esas migajas.

Pero los amigos no se amaban como Scorpius lo hacía, porque si, lo amaba, con toda el alma, por eso había hecho todo lo posible para volver el mundo a la normalidad, una con su preciado moreno de ojos verdes.

Así que Scorpius estaba seguro de que no eran amigos, ya no más. Y por eso no le sorprendió al doblar en el siguiente pasillo y observar a Albus besando a una Hufflepuff de la que ni siquiera importaba el nombre, no le sorprendió saber que moreno había iniciado una relación y no se lo había dicho, porque era muy obvio, que no eran amigos.

*******


End file.
